Super Powered Teens
by Marsetta
Summary: Ronnie Lipski is a normal teenager, with the power to turn into any animal he wants. He goes through life with his best friends Dil Pickles and Hana Stoppable, until they, along with Dil's brother and his friends, get powers of their own. Now it's a race against the clock to stop a mad man from killing Ronnie and his family. Warning: Has Slash, Chuckie is either Gay or Bi.
**I've been writing this for a while, and decided to just, post some of it, see if anyone has any ideas that I could use to further the story.**

 **I don't own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Dr. Drakken muttered darkly to himself as he worked on his latest invention. Shego was working on her nails, eyeing him every few minutes.

"So," she had enough. She stood and made her way to stand behind him.

"What's the plan here Dr. D?" She asked, leaning closer to the device.

"Simple Shego, I'm going to de-age Possible and we are going to raise her to fight for us." He told her, messing with some of the wires.

"I think you've been spending too much time in front of the TV." She commented before going back to her nails.

Later.

"You won't stop me Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted. Kim was fighting Shego. Ron slowly crept up behind Drakken, but his foot came into contact with some wires and sent him to the floor loudly.

"Don't touch that Buffoon!" Drakken practically screamed when Ron tried to stand and went tumbling head-first into the beam of Drakken's reversa-ray.

Rufus gasped when he watched his human de-age, Drakken's invention was working for the first time just how it was planned, or not. Something happened that Drakken hadn't planned. The beam deflected off the boy and hit him, and Shego. Kim watched with wide eyes as Shego was engulfed in a bright blue-green beam. She glanced up and saw both Drakken and Ron were caught in it as well.

She tried to move forward, but just as she lifted her foot the whole room was engulfed in the light, and she was thrown from her feet and into a wall, knocking her unconscious.

Hours later.

"Kim? Kim?! Kim!" An annoying voice said to her right. What did it want? She cracked her eyes open and blinked wearily.

"W-wade?" Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat.

"What happened?"

"Kim thank goodness you're okay. I can't find Ron anywhere." Wade sounded panicked over the small kimmunicator. Rufus was nudging her from his spot on the ground.

"Ron?" She felt like she was forgetting something.

"Ron!" That's right, he was in the middle of some kinda light, a light that had engulfed both her nemesis and her nemesis' boss.

"Wade, can you find out what Drakken's invention was supposed to do?" Kim asked as she got to her feet, she looked around, but only saw an abandoned lab, the three scorch marks made her queasy.

"As always, his theory is amazing. It looks like it was created to reverse growth, to make someone younger, but some of the wires are misplaced, almost like they were yanked out of place." Wade was going over the schematics he managed to get off the computer before it self-destructed.

"So, what, the three of them were de-aged until they were no more?" Kim asked, her face taking on a white color.

"I don't think so. I can't be too sure." Wade didn't sound hopeful, he sounded resigned.

"You don't think they survived, do you." More a statement then a question.

Wade bowed his head.

The news had a field day, projecting Ron, Drakken, and Shego's images everywhere she went.

The story was that Ron died protecting Kim and took the duo with him.

It took almost a year for it to die down. Ron's parents were devastated, the Possible family was there for them, but it didn't help much.

Kim went on, stopping baddies and going on to work at GJ.

Half an hour before Kim woke up.

Shego groaned. Memories she knows aren't real were bombarding her mind. She looked over at the sleeping Kim and debated just ending her, when she heard a whimper. Her head shot up to the sound. Her baby boy, Ronnie, was up there. She clutched her head, she doesn't have a son, she knows that it's the side kick, but something in her tells her to go to him, to protect him. She hesitated only a second more before rushing up to him. Drakken was unconscious next to the boy, his arm slung protectively around him so he wouldn't roll off the edge. Shego smiled fondly, her two boys, then shook her head and scowled.

"Wake up!" She hissed right next to Drakken's ear. Drakken grumbled before stirring.

"We have to go." She told him, leaning down to grab the blonde baby without thinking.

"Where are we going?" Drakken asked, too used to Shego by now, add the extra memories, and he is willing to just let her lead.

"My brothers' place. I'm sure they'll let us stay a bit. Plus, I'm sure they'd like to meet their nephew." She cringed inwardly, never before had she thought she'd say that. But this being a mother thing made her feel that maybe not being a bad guy is okay, maybe she'd give being a hero a try. Maybe.

Later, Go Tower.

The Go team was gathered in the dinning room, dinner was ready and waiting, when a green alarm went off. Their friend Kim Possible had her friend Wade put the alarm in for the off chance that Shego decided to attack them. The four men rushed to the front room to find a sheepish Drakken, holding a small bundle, standing next to an infuriated Shego, all within a cage that had them trapped in the front room.

"Hego, you better let us out Right NOW!" Shego had steam rising from her damp hair.

"Why are you here sister?" Hego asked, crossing his arms.

"Why I'm here is my own bus-" Drakken placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We have come to ask a favor." He told them, the bundle in his arms started to whimper. Shego turned to it with fondness.

"Come to mama baby." She cooed.

"We would like sanctuary. For us, and for our son."

The active members of team Go stood flabbergasted as they watched their sister, their violent, angry, cruel sister, mothering a newborn infant.

"Uh..." Was Hego's reply.

Drakken crossed his arms.

"Yeah, yes! Here let me got you-"

"You can't be serious, she's evil! She could be playing you, trying to make you let your guard down before stabbing you through the back!" Mego yelled.

"Does that look like she is trying to do that?" Hego pointed at his sister, who was cooing at her baby, the baby who had a glowing yellow paw.

"He has powers?!" Mego exclaimed.

"Of course he does, he's my son." Shego snorted. She had memories of shock when she found her two week old baby boy glowing yellow before turning into a puppy. The boy somehow got shape shifting abilities. Shego assumes that it was because the sidekick had such a close connection with animals to begin with and Drakken's machine just mixed that with the rainbow comet's radiation that was still affecting her.

* * *

 **The next scene that I wrote didn't really fit, so I am going to rewrite it.**

 **But the Premise is that Shego and Drakken raise a superpowered Ron. And Ron will accidentally give his friends powers.**

 **The friends would be Dil and Hana, and then Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimmi, and Chuckie will be there too...**

 **Stuff... Also, Chuckie would be Bi at the least in this, gay if I decide.**

 **Sorry if that turns you off.**

 **Mars**


End file.
